childhoodSWEETHEARTS
by PA0PU
Summary: will there always be a happily ever after? » kyoharu


childhoodSWEET**HEARTS** .

---x**o**_x_o---------------kyoharu  
**A**nyone would say that they were meant to be. Just by a mere glance, because it was so evident on their round faces. The way they smiled at each other and held each other's hand in their own. And the way they whispered secrets in one another's ear. Yes, they were perfect, and they were only seven.

But, they were oh so different.

She, a commoner, only child and nothing to prove.

He, among the elite, two older brothers, and possibly nothing to gain.

That didn't get in the way. They were only children and children don't bother with their future.

Together, as it would seem, but forever? That was a question no one dared to ask.

But, time goes by, and people grow up. Sadly, people change as well.

It was Halloween and the girl stood in front of his door waiting for him to accompany her. It was their tradition. They'd get together and roam the streets until well after their bedtime, and even once they were done they would not sleep. No, they would munch on sugar covered sweets ready for the cavities that would be there tomorrow. But, tonight, tonight he did not come out. Instead a maid appeared ushering her home saying Ootori was busy. She accepted that, people get busy, one couldn't always remain carefree.

So, off she walked, away from the despairing house as within their only source of happiness was growing up and changing, learning what he would need in his already determined future. And, that determined future did not harbor Haruhi.

Days went by and soon enough Christmas was just around the corner. Haruhi still had not heard from her friend but nonetheless being the kind little girl she was, saved up her allowance to buy him a gift. Haruhi, she was independent and did not need her father escorting her to the store. No, she wrapped herself up, mittens and all and walked the snow covered streets heading to the nearest mall.

Her first idea was to go find him an action figure at the toy store. Haruhi had known for a while that he liked to collect Power Rangers, and his favorite was the blue one. So there she went to see many kids and parents looming around the aisles, toys and boxes strewn on the floor in an in-orderly fashion.

Haruhi did however manage to find the Power Rangers action figures but as soon as she saw it she knew it wasn't enough to show how much Haruhi cared. Shoulders sagging she walked out and wandered the mall, Christmas sales here and there, great deals in just about every store. But, Haruhi didn't want just a great deal, she could have cared less about her money, she just wanted to get something special. Something, something that would take his breath away. But, what could that be?

The search seemed hopeless.

Just as she was about to leave she passed a store, and on display on the window was the gift she'd give him. A huge smile replaced the frown that was once upon her lips as she dashed in.

---x**o**_x_o---------------

**T**he doorbell resounded within the mansion.

"I'm sorry, but Ootori-san is very busy."

"But, I have a gift!"

"I'm sorry, Haruhi-chan."

Haruhi looked down with sad eyes and the gift in her hand seemed to wither. If it could have it would. The maid looked down with despair; she too missed the liveliness that the two brought. But, orders were orders and she was only a maid in the household. With a sigh she knelt down, eye-level with Haruhi. "I'll make sure he gets it."

With a sincere smile she gave Haruhi a hug just before Haruhi handed her the gift and bid her goodbye. The maid watched as she left the grounds and snow began to fall. It seemed that they would, indeed, have a white Christmas. And, indeed, they did.

Kyouya shook with a mix of anger and sadness; his father had not allowed him to do anything he wished he could. And, right now he was wishing he could spend Christmas with Haruhi. His hands became fists, knuckles turning white as snow.

A knock on the door.

"…Come in."

A brighter more feminine figure appeared and just before Kyouya could react she embraced him in a hug. Kyouya looked up at his sister and for once he was envious. Perhaps it was because she was a girl that their father did not bother with her.

"Merry Christmas, Kyouya."

He did not bother, he didn't say anything, but only embraced her tighter.

---------------x**o**_x_o--- 

Their dinner was nonetheless exquisite. Top of the class, nothing less for the Ootoris. But, to Kyouya, the dinner was bland and the mood was empty. He had never heard of a more awkward silence than the one he had just witnessed. But, he was wrong.

They all sat together, around the tree. In a normal household there would be chaos in this situation. Wrapping paper flying this way and that, shrill screams following afterwards, obscene noises from the present they received. That was what one could expect to find in just about every other house. Just, not this one. They each unwrapped one present and after that, their parents left. To attend an extravagant party no less.

As soon as his parents were gone Kyouya returned to his room. He wanted to leave and be alone.

He walked over to the window and wondered what Haruhi could be doing. Having a more wonderful time? You would think so, but she was just as miserable as Kyouya, but under different circumstances, of course. He wanted to go back. He wanted to go back to the carefree days when they would just relax by the river and cool watermelons, or when they'd hang by the park and blow bubbles aimlessly, or-

A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie.

"Kyouya…" Fuyumi said while entering his darkened room. Kyouya turned to see she was holding a present in her hand.

"You have a gift. I think you'll like this one," she set the poorly wrapped gift in his hand, leaving without another word.

His onyx eyes bore into the present. He thought that if he stared long enough he could see through the wrapping paper and see just what it was. Of course, he isn't superhuman. He sat down on the edge of his bed and saw that it came from Haruhi. He smiled. That was a rare spectacle to see these days, but he did. Slowly, he unwrapped the gift, and held it out for his room to see. Stray moonlight crept through his room and shined upon what Kyouya would treasure forever. In the light it gleamed, the glass, pure, and the melody it played, soft. He sighed and set the snowglobe a top his desk where it stood in all its glory. A token of their love, from her to him.

---x**o**_x_o---------------

**D**ays turned into months and those months turned into years and before they knew it Haruhi and Kyouya had grown up.

She, a mature young successful lawyer.

He, a protégé of his father's, and first in line above his brothers.

They had everything they could wish for…except each other. It seemed after that Christmas the Ootoris had disappeared. At least, that's what Haruhi concluded after being greeted by no one the following day. Later, she soon found out that the mansion was for sale and was bought right away.

She hadn't heard from Kyouya. But years were not years wasted on him. No, she moved on, and believed that they would start over if ever they met again.

And it seemed by a simple twist of fate they found each other, at a New Year's Eve party.

Of course, the elite don't go to parties alone. No, Kyouya had a friend clinging onto his arm, and a girl, no less. And Haruhi studied his face, void of the childlike wonder it held so many, many years ago. She couldn't help but smile a sad smile.

Under the glint of his glasses Kyouya scanned the crowd. It was his father who pressured him to be here. He was sent to represent the Ootori clan since just about everyone was busy, except Fuyumi. Again, he was envious of his sister. Then something caught his eye. A familiar brunette with the same big brown eyes. The years, he saw, had transformed her into a beautiful woman. But, she was practically the same in all other aspects. They caught each others gaze for a moment, but it was broken by his companion.

"Let's dance, Kyouya."

---------------x**o**_x_o--- 

**I**t was a cloudless night, and the glow of the stars and moon made a romantic atmosphere, the flowers swaying in the gentle wind. Haruhi stepped outside towards the fountain that the flowers seemed to hail, away from the party, away from that man's solid gaze. She wanted to leave, but stay at the same time. Did that make any sense?

"Fujioka."

Haruhi eyed him, he was unreadable. Kyouya stood high, his stance proud. He wasn't at all like the boy she had once known.

But, she didn't say a word. She just stared straight at him, and Kyouya could see that she didn't change at all.

"You left," she said suddenly, but his gaze didn't soften, he only nodded. "I missed you."

And she embraced him in a hug; one similar to the one Fuyumi gave him on that Christmas day. Kyouya brought her closer, holding her tight, not wanting to let go for fear of losing her again. He felt a strange sensation build up inside of him, and it reminded him of that day that his father had decided to pick up the family and leave. Kyouya didn't fight back, he felt he couldn't. He was just a boy.

"Kyouya!" They both turned and they saw Yoshio standing before them. Once he looked into his son's eyes he left and Kyouya bowed apologetically to Haruhi walking after his father.

---x**o**_x_o---------------

**H**e had never felt an emptiness such as this.

Kyouya sat on his bed, his father lecturing him sternly, and when Kyouya had actually talked back for once, his father threw a fit. He destroyed his room, everything completely broken and unusable. Looking over to his window he saw his desk, broken in two and his snowglobe…_shattered_.

---------------x**o**_x_o--- 

**S**he never felt so lonely.

Yet, she was accompanied by a handsome stranger.

When Kyouya had left she walked back into the party, an onlooker seeing the apparent sadness in her eyes intercepted her. "Why the sad face, miss?"

Haruhi just shrugged her small shoulders, looking up to see delicate violet irises collide with hers. He smiled at her, "It's New Year's Eve. A time to start over."

He offered her his hand and she took it, but swept off her feet? No, she wasn't. But, what he said was true, it was a time to start over, and she would. In time, she would.

---x**o**_x_o--------------- 

**A** year had passed, and Haruhi was sitting by the Christmas tree. She stared at the colorful lights, dancing among the ornaments that decorated the tree, their soft hues illuminating her small apartment. Her father was working late for extra so she was alone. Very, very alone.

She turned on the television to fill the silence and flipped to the news. Kyouya's face appeared on the screen and Haruhi froze.

"_The new head of the Ootori clan has been named, congratulations Kyouya-san, and your new fiancée." _

He looked happy, along with his wife-to-be, the girl that was at the party. Or was he simply faking it? Haruhi blinked, and unknown to her she had flung the remote at the screen. Disgusted she was, clearly. She stormed off into the cold, her only source of warmth her scarf.

---------------x**o**_x_o--- 

**S**he was ignorant, stubborn. Definitely, she was. Not wanting to deal with the bitter cold anymore she rushed back home, but the storm picked up. It was impossible to move against the wind, her body so frail and light. Haruhi clutched at her scarf, the snowflakes catching onto her eyelashes, making it hard to see. And then, a firm grip on her arm.

After a few minutes she found that she was inside a limousine. Around she looked and there sat Kyouya, the composed, high ranking man that he dared to be. A smirk dawned on his face and Haruhi could feel her face heat up, the snow melting and leaving water traces in the vehicle.

"You're going to have to clean that," he said, casually taking a sip of his coffee.

Haruhi glared daggers at him and made her way to leave when the doors locked and the limo began moving.

"I wish to get off," she said sternly. He only shrugged.

---x**o**_x_o--------------- 

**I**n his mansion she stayed, the blizzard keeping them in. But, she didn't dare say she was grateful. No, she wanted nothing to do with him. Absolutely nothing at all. Kyouya introduced her like she was nothing.

Oh, but the food was delicious. She cursed at Kyouya for knowing her weaknesses.

But, after dinner she became as cold as ice despite the hospitality. Who knew Kyouya's fiancée would have been so nice? The two were polar opposites. How was it possible for two unlike beings to be so close to each other? Or was it that saying that opposites attract? Haruhi frowned as she led her to the guestroom.

Who knew that they themselves would become so close?

And who knew she would be the maid of honor at the wedding?

Kyouya didn't, that's for sure.

---------------x**o**_x_o--- 

**C**ries of delight were heard as Kyouya kissed his wife. Newlyweds they were and happy ones at that. Haruhi looked out at the congregation, thankful she didn't have to watch their make-out session. Ah, but the reception was ahead, and no doubt there would be more kissing.

In the car she went, to the five-star hotel where the party was being held at. Nothing less for Ootori Kyouya.

They all ate the feast that was served and every now and then would be the annoying clinking of glasses signaling a kiss from the bride and groom. Haruhi tried to find the person who started it every time and cursed them to hell and back.

She watched as music began to play and couples went to the dance floor. Haruhi was never one to dance herself so she just sat and watched. Among the couples were two toddlers and it reminded of herself and Kyouya. She looked away and took a shot before walking out of the enormous room. Haruhi coughed as the alcohol washed down her mouth and took a seat out by the hall. She wanted to leave but had no way of getting home, so she would just have to wait it out.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

Looking up she saw the groom himself, and she couldn't deny that he didn't look exquisite in his suit.

"Because, I can't dance. You know that."

Surprisingly, he offered her his hand. She hesitated, there was something up his sleeve no doubt, but she took it nonetheless. Bringing her up to her feet they began swaying to the new music. Inside the bride was dancing with her father.

If you didn't know better you'd think they were the married couple.

"I don't understand you, Kyouya."

He responded by kissing her softly, and his lips on hers made her forget that he was even married. Kyouya was a coward, he waited twenty years to kiss her and he was already married, entwined with another woman under law and under God. He was all too late.

They parted and Haruhi looked up at him with confused eyes before breaking into a sprint, leaving him all alone.

---x**o**_x_o--------------- 

**K**youya returned to the mansion after the party and found that Haruhi was nowhere. The guest room was tidied up and it was as if she had never stayed. Walking to his room he unbuttoned his blazer and loosened his tie. And over by his desk was a note.

_Kyouya, _

_I realize I don't fit into your world. And I'm happy you were able to find someone who can enjoy it with you.  
Take care, I'll miss you. _

_Haruhi. _

He could see dried blotches on the piece of paper, she had cried while writing this. As he set it down a tune began to play softly, one he hadn't heard in so long. Kyouya opened the topmost drawer, his broken snowglobe playing their melody. And behind closed doors his child-like self cried.

_& I won't forget you, my friend. _

---------------x**o**_x_o--- 

I still own nothing. Because I suck.  
my homework is still unfinished.  
enjoy the unhappy ending.  
to you,_ Iruka_.

loves ··· PA0PU


End file.
